


陌生的日子

by hch2020jcca



Series: Sanbyul現實向 [1]
Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, Moondeul, Sanbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hch2020jcca/pseuds/hch2020jcca
Summary: Language : Traditional ChineseInspired by Moonbyul’s song “Weird Day”文星伊原本只當李燦多是最好的好朋友，也以為他們的友情會長長久久，沒想到在他離開去服兵役之前對她告白...
Relationships: Lee Junghwan|Sandeul/Moonbyul|Moon Byulyi, Moon Byule/Moon Byulyi|Sandeul/Lee Junghwan, Moonbyul/Sandeul
Series: Sanbyul現實向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次試著寫CP文，因為在lofter文太少看不夠只好自力救濟了，個人喜好曖昧情愫的內容沒辦法甜度太高，純粹自己寫開心的，若有OOC請多包涵。

燦多對文星伊做過最出格的事情就是對她告白，然後在她能做出任何反應前匆匆離去，她現在的心跳得這麼快絕對是因為對他生氣的關係，這個懦夫。 

有趣的是，在他們當朋友將近四年的歲月中，文星伊曾用無數形容詞描述李燦多，真誠的讚美如善良、開玩笑地稱他為大叔等；兩人雖然愛鬥嘴，但文星伊從沒有對他生氣過，也從沒有把懦夫這個詞跟燦多連結在一起。她突然想到他曾公開在電台說過她外表像塊冰但其實是內心溫暖的人，在放送中這過分真誠的公開稱讚她使她羞紅了臉，她當時太過於努力掩飾自己的害羞也錯失了回應的機會。事實上，燦多才是由裡到外最溫暖的人。

文星伊曾在上網亂逛時看到外國粉絲用這樣一個詞，叫「中央空調」？這用來形容男朋友不是一個太正面的詞，意思是指這男的對許多女人都非常溫柔，善於做漁場管理的意思。但這個詞用來比喻作為朋友的燦多卻非常貼切了，他就是一個對任何人的溫度都調節得剛剛好的人。雖然隨著年紀漸長，文星伊已經不再是與燦多初見面時的那塊冰，甚至粉絲還給她安上一個「團內外交官」的名號，但本質上她還是個認生的人。對於朋友，她會把自己最溫暖的那面展現給他們，但這是有溫度差的，越親近的人，例如成員姐妹，她絕不吝嗇展現自己最溫暖可愛的那面，但對其他朋友，她也沒自信和餘裕能做到一樣的態度；相反地，燦多對每個人的溫暖都是舒服的溫度，不會過於熱烈但也絕不冷淡，就讓身邊每個人能夠自在做好自己要做的事情，這也是為什麼他能當上一個好DJ吧，他的溫暖使每個來賓都能讓自己在節目中呈現最人性最真實可愛的那面。

說到電台節目，第一次去只是作為應援朋友的活動，第二次以後試著以半固定的來賓身分參加；因為實在太好玩了，雖然這樣的動機過於自私，對節目製作組和聽眾有些抱歉，文星伊真的是把上星夜作為自己單調一成不變的idol生活的一種調劑。當初積極對公司爭取要常參加相談戀愛的單元，還讓安排行程的經紀人相當驚訝，因為公司安排的行程早已夠滿的了，「你確定不要早點回家休息嗎？上次錄完電台接著凌晨去錄打歌舞台的放送，SNS上還有有木木表達希望你不要去電台。」自從粉絲因為擔心團體行程太多大規模抵制演唱會活動後，公司對於公開活動的行程安排更加小心翼翼了，所以經紀人對於她頻繁上電台其實頗有顧慮。

「歐膩，這個單元真的很有趣，況且我生活中都沒有太多戀愛的經驗，上去聽聽別人的戀愛困擾，對我寫詞真的很有幫助啊！」文星伊當時也是打從心底相信自己說的這個理由，否則還有什麼原因讓她願意在累死人的行程中再撥一個多小時坐在電台與兩個男人天南地北地聊。

但後來因為行程實在太滿，連當半固定來賓都有些勉強，加上電台節目對內容規劃也有變動，文星伊改參加了預錄的週日單元。因為是預錄，時間也能更好配合，但參與電台節目的理由更薄弱了。經紀人首先就發難：「不是說要找寫詞的靈感，現在這單元已經不是談戀愛的題材了，你還要參加？」

「歌詞又不只是有戀愛的題材，這些題材對我的創作有幫助嘛。」文星伊撒嬌道。

經紀人拿出行程表，嘆了口氣：「你現在已經是大勢女團成員，除了團體專輯演唱會，明年還要準備二次solo；雖然參加電台增加曝光率很好，但你真的不需要休息時間嗎？」

「我本來就是工作狂體質，歐膩你也是了解我的個性，只要是對工作發展有一點點幫助我都想做啊。電台PD也一直很挺我們、常常幫忙宣傳專輯歌曲呢。」

經過文星伊再三堅持，在燦多當兵前這一年來，她也從半吊子的半星轉成真正的單元固定成員了。事實上，參加電台的真正理由她自己也說不清楚，她只知道自己很喜歡和燦多聊天，電話聊也好，但每次和他見面聊天拌嘴都有更療癒的效果。可悲的現實是兩人無法常常見面，原本還有固定的92Line聚會，這兩年隨著每個人的事業發展不同、工作時間也不同，要湊成六個人一起也太難了，於是轉變成零星二三個人的小組聚餐，但孤男寡女又都是偶像私下常見面被拍到總是不好的吧，這點常識兩人都知道，於是文星伊能見到燦多本人的機會就更少了。

也或許在他當兵前一年，文星伊就在心裡默默準備與他告別了。參加電台，也只是想在他去當兵前能更密集地見面和聊天。先不論當兵那兩年他能放假、而她也有空見面的日子會是多麼少，退伍之後燦多也會有其他工作計畫或結婚生子的吧，到時候還怎麼能跟異性朋友那麼常聯絡呢。

文星伊一直都知道朋友甚至家人都遲早會離開她的生命中，也一直在努力為這天的到來做準備，雖然總是做不到好好地說再見。後來她默默決定至少做到：如果她有預感快要跟一個人說再見，她要更努力爭取彼此之間能相處的時光。

文星伊曾跟燦多聊過這個話題，甚至她的「更努力把握時間相處」的心態還是受他影響的。在初次首爾場的演唱會上得知祖母生病的消息，文星伊急得快哭了，但又得勉強自己提起精神上台演出，內心的焦慮情緒也不敢和姐妹們分享太多，怕影響團體的演出，在這個時候只能打給燦多了。她叨叨絮絮跟他說著她擔心祖母可能會死，但她都還沒有賺夠錢讓祖母享福，一直以來對家人的歉疚心疼在電話中傾洩而出，一講就是一個小時。電話另一頭燦多只是靜靜地聽，偶爾給出幾句回應，他也沒說那些空泛不著邊際的話、也不開空頭支票對她保證祖母一定會沒事，但是光是他在電話那頭穩定的呼吸聲都足以讓她定下心來。講到後來，她聽到電話那頭背景音多麼吵雜，她才突然想到他現在還在打歌期「對不起，打擾你工作了⋯⋯」

「沒什麼，如果我真的在忙也沒辦法接你的電話呀。」燦多一貫地溫柔，但又馬上轉為調皮的語調：「真的抱歉的話，等我們都忙完，再請我吃煎餅吧！」

臉上的淚都未乾，她嘴角終於微微上揚了：「真是會趁機蹭飯吃的親辜阿，這當然沒問題阿！」

「話又說回來，你忙完演唱會還是先回老家一趟吧，珍惜家人最好的方法就是多點陪伴他們的時間，不是金錢。我們之後有得是吃飯的機會。」他話鋒一轉，匆匆結束這通電話。

結果這個請客到底有沒有請她也忘了，文星伊自己團體尚屬打拼的成長期，而燦多所屬團體也正旺；彼此都忙，這頓飯便延宕了。在燦多開電台前，兩人的互動其實都僅止於線上，除了日常發訊息的閒聊，就是其中一方有了什麼不便跟團體成員分享的困擾而打電話吐苦水，如此而已。

在一次保母車上又長達一小時的電話結束後，在旁滑手機休息的丁輝人忍不住了：「歐膩，你怎麼有辦法跟燦多前輩講一小時電話都不累，有時候我耳朵被手機壓著十幾分鐘就會痛了。」

文星伊第一個反應是以為自己講話打擾到丁輝人休息於是馬上道歉：「啊⋯⋯吵到你了嗎？對不起；下次你跟我打個手勢，我會趕快掛斷。」

「不是啦，我如果累的話再吵也睡得著妳又不是不知道。我只是很好奇你們怎麼有辦法講那麼久，你們真的只是好朋友嗎？我們早就懷疑你們曖昧很久了⋯」

「你不要自己在戀愛就以為全世界都在戀愛中好嗎，我們真的是好哥們啦。」文星伊突然想起幾個月前在電台被PD放背景音樂捉弄、進而被成員調侃戀愛的意外。糟糕耳朵開始有些熱熱的了，應該是剛剛講電話被塢著太久了吧。

好險丁輝人似乎沒注意到文星伊的氣亂，只自顧自地八卦：「我跟我男朋友都沒辦法像你們講那麼久呢，一般男生哪有那麼多耐心聽女生講這麼多？」

文星伊翻了個白眼「都說幾百次了，請你們相信我們是真的好朋友⋯」她都差點要對天發毒誓證明她絕無任何戀愛的心，沒想到丁輝人突然一臉嚴肅，好像在推敲什麼:「一天到晚講電話還不追你⋯燦多前輩是很善良沒錯，但可以跟女性朋友聊這麼久也奇怪啊⋯難道...燦多前輩其實不是喜歡女生？」

「咦！我不清楚...」從沒想過這個可能性的文星伊嚇一跳，從認識以來就認定燦多是好朋友的她當然也不可能去注意他有什麼對象，燦多自己沒提過，她也沒想過要問。儘管被調侃過假緋聞，但文星伊從沒把燦多跟戀愛這件事連結在一起。「他對女生的煩惱和小心思是真的特別有耐心啦⋯⋯」

當然，當時的文星伊不知道燦多是只對她有耐心。

後來終於有機會和燦多聊這個話題。在一次為了電台戀愛單元的準備，燦多打電話給她，她抓到機會問他戀愛的經驗，問他多久沒戀愛了，結果被他一句「你還在數阿？」打發。身為偶像，最安全最基本能確保工作穩定的方式就是完全不戀愛，因為兩人有一樣的出身、一樣的工作，文星伊倒是毫不懷疑就接受了他沒有戀愛的心思這件事，可能是因為她自己也一直是如此。

不知道是不是年紀愈大了身邊的人開始成雙成對，或是頻繁地上星夜聽到各種戀愛的經驗，她在29歲那年突然開始思考戀愛這件事。其實公司是不禁止戀愛的，成員們和比較親的經紀人也會分享各自戀愛或跟其他男生曖昧的小心事，然而文星伊卻一片空白到讓大家擔心的地步。她唯一一次稱得上戀愛的經驗實在不是太好，雖然壞情緒已隨著時間淡去了，但是的確已經有很長一段時間不想讓自己有任何戀愛的可能性。話又說回來，自己團體狀態也正旺，四姐妹工作忙碌到連睡覺的時間都不太夠；在這個一般女人為戀愛心動心酸的年紀，文星伊就算產生戀愛的想法但仍然沒有戀愛的動力。反正本來自己最大的目標還是賺錢，想要戀愛應該是太無聊了吧，空白時間太多會亂想，最常一起排解空白時間的92line好友又紛紛要去從軍了，於是文星伊又說服公司為自己安排更多工作填滿空缺的時段。

然後燦多竟選在這該死的時間對她告白。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這次告白其實是兩人拌嘴擦槍走火的結果。

文星伊的最後一次星夜錄音，是在燦多正式結束星夜DJ身分的前一週。當時製作單位已經發表了燦多DJ要交棒的消息，所以她和另一名嘉賓June也在節目尾聲繞著這個話題說了一些祝福的話，當時的氣氛也有些離情依依。

通常節目結束後，文星伊會等著燦多一起離開，因為兩人住處也算順路，有時候會一起搭計程車、或其中一人開車送另外一人回家。但這天因為文星伊得要趕去拍MV，公司便派車來接她，而燦多得要留下來預錄另一場的音檔。似乎是要堅持貫徹兩人一起離開的慣例到最後一樣，燦多還是陪著她下去等車。

講完經紀人通知塞車會遲一點到的電話，文星伊才發現燦多有些異常地沈默，她以為是因為他還沈浸在剛剛節目的氣氛中，就也沒多說話，站在他身邊等著接送的車子來。

「星阿...以後可能沒機會跟你說了，要好好吃飯、不要再受傷了。」隔了五分鐘，燦多終於開口。

一聽到這句話，剛在電台已經偷哭一輪的她馬上眼眶一熱「幹嘛阿...又不是永別了！下禮拜不是也要大家一起吃飯的嗎？」

「到時候我可能會被灌醉吧，大家一起又鬧轟轟的，怎麼單獨說話阿。要去當兵了我最放心不下的就是你⋯」燦多看到文星伊低下頭不看他，也知道她就要哭了。「你看看，到時候我們這樣又要被其他人笑肉麻了！」

她倔強地別開頭，很沒技巧地用袖口擦去眼眶的濕氣。「你別害我，我等一下還要上妝工作呢！」

不顧她的抱怨，燦多繼續低聲說道：「你朋友這麼多，我應該不用擔心妳以後心情不好沒人可以講電話吧，但是為什麼我那麼不甘願別人跟你講電話，我也是討厭被取代的呀。」

文星伊想開口反駁一句你當然是無可取代的，但又覺得太肉麻了實在不適合當面說，於是胡亂回嘴：「再怎麼不願意，就像星夜知己的位子一樣得要交出來的吧。別擔心，如同婚禮祝歌可以找成員唱一樣，我還有我的姐妹們讓我倒垃圾呢。」

燦多苦笑一聲：「當初我說要給你的婚禮唱祝歌，都被你拒絕了。但以後你邀我，我也不願意唱了...」

「欸，先說好，是我先拒絕你的哦！不是你願不願意、選擇權在我手上！」眼淚才剛擦乾，文星伊又習慣性開始跟他鬥嘴，但下一秒，文星伊突然被拉進燦多溫暖的懷抱中。雖然兩人當朋友很久了，這樣紮實的擁抱還是第一次，文星伊還來不及訝異，又聽到燦多開口。

「我怕現在不說以後也沒機會說了...以後結婚不要邀請我唱祝歌、我不會到場恭喜你...那樣子太痛苦了。」要不是剛剛才一起錄電台知道他清醒得很，文星伊都要以為他喝醉了。正想拉開距離看看他的臉，燦多一手護著她的後腦勺，她的臉也因為身高差剛剛好被按在他的左肩，什麼都看不到。

「星阿，我喜歡你。對不起，現在才告訴你。」

這一連串炸彈般的發言實在發生得太快，更戲劇化的是下一秒文星伊聽到經紀人呼喚她的聲音，接著燦多就把她放開了。她一時不知道如何回應，整個人開始發熱，只能倉促又尷尬地跟他說了謝謝和再見，然後爬上不知何時早就停在路邊的保母車。

事後文星伊最後悔的事就是當時沒能好好看一眼燦多的表情。他是帶著什麼樣的表情告白呢？肯定不是像她一樣不知所措吧。

上車後，經紀人透過後照鏡打量著她。「你們在說什麼？我剛剛早就到了，但打手機妳也沒接，只好開窗叫你...」 文星伊當下完全無法消化才剛發生的事情、覺得整個臉熱到頭昏，便用冰冷的雙手摀住自己的臉，透過手指的縫隙嘟囔著「我也不知道...」

經紀人嘆了口氣：「你們戀愛其實大家都知道，虧你們也一直掩飾得很好了，但今天太誇張了吧？大白天的，在電視公司樓下卿卿我我？燦多都要去當兵了，你們忍了幾年，今天不能忍嗎？⋯⋯燦多放假時，你們約會也得要小心阿！看看其他前輩的例子⋯⋯」

這番碎念文星伊真的要聽不下去了，經紀人歐膩說的話對她的震撼程度絕對不亞於燦多的告白。「戀愛」、「卿卿我我」和「約會」？！這三個字眼絕對不會發生在她和燦多身上才對阿！「歐膩，你在說什麼？我們一直都只是很好的朋友啊！燦多去當兵期間我們也沒有見面的計畫。」 

經紀人覺得明明自己也很包容旗下偶像的戀愛了，還要陪著演一場戲心很累。「星伊別裝了，你都三十了，這幾年你和燦多都這麼乖、守規矩，公司本來就不禁戀愛，等幾年後你們說要結婚，說不定代表都會幫你辦嫁妝的。」

這個歐膩到底在說什麼啊？文星伊還沒消化先前發生的事情，又要應付這番空穴來風的瞎話，忍不住音量也提高了、還忘記用敬語。「我們真的是很親的朋友啊！我不是跟你說過對他沒有心動的感覺嗎？」

經紀人忍不住咯咯笑了一陣子才回她：「星伊阿...你現在演技真的比五年前好多啦！之後再幫你接演戲的工作怎麼樣？」

文星伊急了，到底要怎麼解釋才能讓經紀人相信自己阿！雖然她也不知道自己這番急切著要宣示彼此的清白的情緒是為何而來，在她還沒想清楚前，她甚至把手機都解鎖了，「不然我把我們的聊天內容都給你看，你就會相信我們真的是朋友了！」

經紀人快速回頭瞄了她一眼發現她一臉氣急敗壞，便安撫著說：「我在開車怎麼看啊！好啦好啦⋯⋯你說是朋友就是朋友。」

文星伊還在嘴硬「你如果想看，到時候到公司再給你看啊！」但對話紀錄裡面好像有夾雜對經紀人的小小抱怨⋯⋯冷靜之後有點後悔了。

「只是朋友的話，剛剛怎麼抱得那麼緊阿，你現在臉還是很紅欸...」邊把車停妥，經紀人一邊又涼涼地丟下一句話。

「那只是表示再見的擁抱而已！臉紅是因為我們之前從來沒有這樣抱過，也沒講過那麼肉麻的話，我覺得怪不自在的。」車都還沒停妥，文星伊隨便丟下一句話後就先行下車，一溜煙跑了。

這下換車內的經紀人震驚了。身為文星伊身邊朝夕相處的工作夥伴，她都覺得兩個人相處已經是老夫老妻了，結果她說今天是第一次擁抱？這兩人該不會是從來沒正視過自己的心意吧？經紀人一邊為自己的工作量不會增加鬆了口氣，另一邊也默默替文星伊坎坷的戀愛運擔心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來想一章多多視角、一章星星視角，但男生的視角太難寫了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
> 還是很努力寫多多視角，未來應該會隨機出現...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李征桓突然想到一次荒唐的文星伊酒醉事件，是不是在那時候告白就好了呢？他真心後悔當時應該直接告白而不是順著她要求發奇怪的誓。

李征桓想像中的告白不是那樣的。他其實好幾度都喜歡文星伊到心痛了的地步，但錯失了無數次吿白的好時機。

他也不知道自己什麼時候開始用不一樣的眼光在看著她，等他發現的時候，他已經無法不在意這個「朋友」。有幾次兩人也真的差點越過友誼線了，最後不知道是星伊遲鈍或堅定的態度才又把兩人拉回朋友的身分。

李征桓突然想到一次荒唐的文星伊酒醉事件，是不是在那時候告白就好了呢？他真心後悔當時沒再積極一點。

18年過年的年假尾聲，在大家鍾愛的燒肉店用完餐後，92line的眾人轉往附近的一間小酒吧喝酒聊天。這天不知為何星伊的興致特別高，一直勸其他人酒就罷了，自己也灌了不少。後來幾個男孩子已經醉到有點受不了先行告退，午夜之後，酒吧竟剩下Hani、星伊和李征桓。

「星伊今天真是好興致阿...」其實Hani也半醉了，趕緊用手機聯絡弟弟來接自己：「多阿，你可以送她回家吧？你們不是順路嗎？」

「喜延歐膩～～～別走啊，這邊才剛開始要好玩呢！」星伊像個孩子似地撒嬌著整個人巴在Hani身上：「你是我最後的酒友了，其他人都太弱啦。」

Hani拿出手機拍她，邊笑著：「喔某，開始講敬語啦⋯⋯我再喝下去就跟你一樣蠢，小可愛～這小妞還自以為酒量很好，看我等她清醒了再把這些影片傳到群組笑她...」

星伊開始耍賴，喝醉的她似乎退化成五歲的小孩，用奶音軟軟地撒嬌：「我還能喝呢！燒酒不行的話，我們改用小杯子喝烈酒怎麼樣？」

安喜延繼續用手機拍攝著：「哇...文星伊要被我勒索一筆了，這個影片流出去你還要怎麼擔任團內girl crush阿，肯定掉粉...阿！我弟來了，我得先閃了。」她一邊手忙腳亂把身上的星伊章魚擺脫掉，一邊用眼神對李征桓示意把星伊接過去。「多啊⋯⋯記得不要對星毛手毛腳，要安全送達，知道嗎？」

李征桓覺得非常無辜，毛手毛腳的是現在靠在他身上的這個醉鬼才對吧！這也是他第一次見識到她這麼醉，現下Hani要他接手這個燙手山芋竟然讓他有些害怕。

對朋友們宣稱自己過年在家吃太多腸胃不舒服，所以李征桓這晚沒喝酒，只拿著可樂意思意思跟著灌，否則也沒辦法撐到這麼晚。除了身體因素，另一個原因是他早已習慣送星伊回家，如果李征桓喝醉的話，不是別人送她，就是李征桓跟她一起醉倒在街頭，這兩種後果都是他最不願意發生的。雖說92俱樂部的朋友們現在都是如手足般的關係了，每次僅僅是看到星伊和Jin或Ken單獨走或坐在一起，他的內心還是有種不理性的酸酸的感覺；但更恐怖的是如果他自己醉醺醺地和喝醉的星伊獨處，他真的沒把握自己會做出什麼踰矩而讓星伊討厭他的事。即便是清醒時，他都要努力克制自己想靠近她、想盯著她看的傾向了，喝醉的話⋯⋯他真的不敢想像。

「討厭⋯⋯喜延竟然真的溜了，沒關係，多啊，你不是還沒喝嗎？我們來喝吧！」星伊不知道何時離開位子然後又捧著一瓶燒酒回來。

李征桓搶在她打開瓶蓋之前把酒瓶收到身後：「你也該回家了，別再喝了。走吧。」接著又拿起掛在椅子上的衣服打算幫她穿上。

「我不用你來照顧啦！我已經27歲了耶！給我燒酒！」星伊的酒瓶被收走後開始生氣而瞪著他，但李征桓忍不住分心想著她瞪著他那有些迷茫的媚眼有多好看。

「我覺得你現在的表現一點也不像個成人，還有你哪次喝醉不是我在照顧。」

因為她醉得無法保持平衡，李征桓費了一番功夫才把她的大衣穿上拉好拉鏈背上包包。接著他站在她身後兩手扶著她的肩膀往店門口推（這是他能想到最不吃她豆腐的姿勢了）。

「李征桓最沒趣了，好無聊～～無聊大王胖多。」星伊邊被迫推著往外走，邊口齒不清地對朋友做人身攻擊。

「喂！我最近已經努力瘦下來了好嗎？」李征桓結帳後，手忙腳亂地用力把她往門外推，也一邊注意自己腳步不會太大太快害她跌倒，還要分神跟她拌嘴，真累。

「你都不陪我玩！容仙歐膩和朋友去渡假了，妹妹們也都還待在老家放寒假，現在首爾的家只有我一個人，我好無聊啊！我不要回家～～」最後一句星伊又突然提高音量，還驚動店裡其他客人往他們看去。

李征桓邊扶著她邊用手按著她的頭向店內客人鞠躬表示歉意然後趕緊把她帶到門外。「小姐，已經快凌晨二點了，不該繼續玩了，現在趕快回家睡覺。」

離開酒吧後，戶外的冷空氣總算讓星伊冷靜一點了，趁著她安靜下來，李征桓趕緊把她塞進自己稍早停在路邊的車內，接著自己也上了駕駛座發動車子。「我很久沒開車了，你最好乖一點，不要亂搞事害我們兩個都出車禍。」

「多啊，你是要載我回我家吧？」星伊靠在副駕左右，側過身看著他。

「廢話。難道要載妳去我家然後繼續照顧你嗎？我又不是傻子。」很少被她認真地盯著看的李征桓只能努力把注意力放在眼前的道路上不看她，否則可能會出大事，明天報紙娛樂版頭條寫《男偶像因為心動過度駕駛失誤撞上安全島》之類的。

「那就好。」星伊調整了一下自己的姿勢靠在椅子上閉上眼，顯然對於他的陪伴感到很安心。

有一陣子，星伊安靜到李征桓都以為她睡著了，突然她輕輕地低聲說：「你知道我今天為什麼喝那麼多嗎？」

「為什麼？」

「我開心呀。代表今天早上跟我說確定solo 的日期了。」

「真的嗎？也太值得慶祝了吧！剛剛大家吃飯時為什麼不說啊？」李征桓發自內心替她感到高興，他知道她等這一天有多久了。

「大家都那麼厲害，我預計只是發個單曲而已，沒什麼好說的啦。」

李征桓知道星伊處在三大實力唱將的團體中對自己唱歌有多自卑，眼角餘光看著她低垂的小臉竟然有點心疼，便打趣道：「那為什麼現在又跟我說，我不厲害就是了。」

「對啊，大家都說你唱歌厲害，但是在我心中你是最遜的。連體重管理都做不好！今天還連酒也不能一起喝！」搭配著最後兩句控訴還邊給他兩拳。

雖然這兩拳因為她帶著醉意了沒有平時的力道，但李征桓還是要意思意思唉兩聲的。「哎呦幹嘛連喝醉也要揍我，就說我有在減了嘛！到你家了。」

星伊才解開安全帶，就瞄到在車子的後座有剛剛她沒開成功的那瓶燒酒，正想伸手往後座撈，就被李征桓中途攔截。「呀！不行！那瓶是我要帶回家喝的。」

「不是說胃不舒服不能喝嗎，給我～～」星伊又回復到盧小小的撒嬌模式。

「你再喝下去你真的明天會完蛋！」兩人在車內一來一往地搶著酒瓶。

「明天還是放假沒工作阿！給我～～～」星伊平時在隊內的長身優勢在此完全派不上用場，跟李征桓比，她硬生生小了不止一號。此時李征桓左手拿著酒瓶往車窗外伸，她還自不量力想用短人家一截的右手去搶。一個閃神，她已經上半身撲倒在李征桓懷裡，此時窗外的酒瓶也掉到地上，「匡」的一聲，碎了。

因為被酒瓶爆裂聲嚇一跳，李征桓右手也反射性地護住星伊的後腰，兩人呈現一種很不自然相擁著的姿勢。這是第一次李征桓和星伊的擁抱，原來她看似結實的身子抱起來這麼柔軟，竟讓他捨不得放開...

「你...」兩人大概對視了一世紀那麼久，文星伊才先開口。「可以放開我了嗎？」

接著兩人像彼此有靜電一樣彈開，車內瀰漫著一個種尷尬的氣氛。此時李征桓突然想到要去趟便利商店，便對她說：「你在車內等一下。」然後自己便下車了。

再次上車的時候，星伊好像酒醒了，兩頰上的紅暈尚未淡去，也不知道是因為害羞還是酒醉，她指指他放在手機架上的手機：「你剛剛一通來電耶，當然我沒幫你接...Hailey? 好像是女生的名字。」

李征桓拿起手機瞄了一眼：「是公司還沒機會出道的後輩。怎麼這麼晚打電話啊？明天再回就好了吧。」

「哇...李前輩很吃得開喔，下次聚會該不會要帶女朋友出席了吧。」星伊用像大叔一樣語氣調侃著他的聲音不知怎麼讓他覺得很不自然很刺耳。

「只是指導她們唱歌幾次罷了，其實不太熟。好啦這個拿回家喝了就睡吧。」李征桓把剛剛在便利店買的解酒液放到她手中。

星伊接過解酒液，若有所思地說道：「出道也是你先、solo專輯也是你先發。只有戀愛這件事情上，你千萬不可以比我早哦！我一定要讓你叫我一次前輩。」

李征桓被她莫名其妙的發言搞得有點煩躁：「說什麼傻話啊，現在誰敢隨便戀愛，走吧回家了。」

誰知道一轉頭看到她竟然哭了。「多啊⋯⋯你如果交女朋友一定要跟我說...這樣我就不會亂打電話找你講話了，雖然我、我會很寂寞的。我、我不找你了，我找別人吧。」

「...我沒交女朋友，你這個醉鬼。」李征桓沒喝酒但頭都痛了，隨手抽了張衛生紙幫她擦眼淚。柔聲哄著：「我怕被拍到，連朋友都不能陪著走回家門口了，我怎麼交女朋友啊⋯乖，回家喝了解酒液趕快睡了，你還要卸妝欸。」

「那你發誓在我交男朋友前，你都不會交女朋友，快點！」

李征桓翻了個白眼，但還是舉起手乖乖照做「好，我發誓...」他發誓再也不要讓文星伊小姐喝得那麼多那麼醉了！


	4. Chapter 4

**告白後第7天**

這天是92俱樂部約好替即將服兵役的燦多和Ken餞行的日子，結果文星伊不能出席。原本已經拍完的MV檔案出了點問題，所有成員都被臨時取消休假召回補拍。

凌晨一點在片場休息室，終於得到休息空檔的文星伊打了通視訊電話給在現場的安喜延：「我想問候一下燦多和Ken，他們都沒接我電話，可以幫忙轉一下手機嗎？」

「他們兩個已經被灌醉啦！當然不接。」那頭鬧哄哄的，文星伊甚至聽不太清楚Hani的聲音。「你現在講什麼，他們也不會記得的啦！之後再自己打給他們吧！好好工作、早點收工回家休息吧。」

掛上了電話，文星伊不知怎麼的有點鼻酸，怎麼工作忙到連想跟朋友說再見都變得那麼難呢？上週被告白後，文星伊一有空檔就在心中一再推演聚餐時要對燦多說什麼，結果現在臨時不能出席，他應該不會誤以為她找藉口逃避與他見面吧？ 關於他的告白，其實她也還沒想清楚該怎麼回應，如果直接說「我從來沒有把燦多當成戀愛的對象」很傷人吧？但多年好友突然告白然後期望她要馬上回應也太強人所難了吧，所以她本來想當作這一切都沒發生一樣去參加聚餐，跟他如以往一樣嘻嘻哈哈打鬧，好好享受最後一起玩樂的時光。

金容仙拍攝完回來，看到的就是這個失魂落魄的妹妹坐在片場角落盯著手機發呆。「星阿，哪裡不舒服嗎？」

文星伊搖搖頭，反射性地黏在金容仙身上。 「今天朋友們替燦多和Ken餞行，沒能到場有點遺憾罷了。」

金容仙像哄孩子似地拍拍她：「沒辦法，得工作嘛，這就是人生阿。之後他們放假再約他們不也行嗎？」

文星伊臉靠在姐姐肩上，聲音悶悶的：「那還要等一個月以上呢，也不知道到時候有沒有工作...」

「還不是你自己一直爭取要接更多工作的，我們也想多放假在家睡覺或出去玩呢。」金容仙半開玩笑地拍打她的屁股。

過了半晌，文星伊都沒接話，金容仙都要以為她對自己的玩笑話較真了，突然悶悶的聲音又說：「歐膩，燦多跟我說他喜歡我，我該怎麼辦啊？」

金容仙有些驚訝，但也只有一點點。她從五年前就一直旁觀這對友達以上戀人未滿的「好友」互動。這個跟她幾乎24小時黏在一起的妹妹有多遲鈍她也知道，但是燦多也都沒有採取任何行動的意思，時間一久，她也判定他們永遠就是好朋友了。所以現在聽到燦多終於告白，金容仙反而有種「阿原來他還是有要採取行動的阿」的驚喜感。

「你問我？應該問你自己想怎麼辦吧？」

「我不知道怎麼回應他，我沒辦法想像我們交往阿，光想畫面都覺得好笑...」

「那就跟他說你對他沒感覺，繼續當朋友就好阿。」金容仙一直都是走直來直往的路線。

「可是這樣他會不會就不再跟我當朋友了阿...」

「不會吧！你們當了那麼久的朋友了，怎麼可能因為被拒絕就不理你。」金容仙猶豫了一下，接著說：「但的確會很尷尬啦，可能以後你們就沒辦法像現在這麼好了。大家年紀也大了，戀愛也是自然的事。如果他交女朋友，你們也不能這樣常常芝麻大的事情都要傳訊息講電話阿。」

文星伊嘆了一口氣：「我知道。這就是我最害怕的...」

看著文星伊苦惱的樣子，金容仙覺得很新鮮，忍不住捏捏她的臉。「唉ㄧ估～我們星伊也太可愛了吧！你就慢慢想吧，順其自然、順其自然～」

文星伊皺著眉頭心想這個姐姐的建議一點建設性也沒有，拿出手機發了一封訊息給安喜延。「這個月你哪天有空？陪我聊聊好不好？」

**告白後第37天**

錄音時有些不順，文星伊到約好的咖啡廳時已經遲到20分鐘。「對不起啊喜延，今天帳單我付吧！」

「那就謝謝你啦。我還要吃蛋糕哦！」安喜延笑咪咪地打開菜單。

因為職業的關係，兩人其實很少有機會像一般年輕女生一樣在咖啡廳喝下午茶，通常都是在電視公司樓下的餐廳匆匆一起喝杯飲料，不然就是晚餐時段的聚會。在這個時間見面，兩人都覺得新鮮，文星伊聊了一下剛剛錄音的狀況、安喜延也分享了拍戲片場發生的趣事，兩人嘰嘰喳喳地就像高中女生一樣。

餐點終於送來了，安喜延迫不及待直接往蛋糕進攻：「哇！太棒了，之前為戲節食了三個月，好久沒吃甜食。」

文星伊點的水果塔是這家店的招牌，塔皮上有著厚厚一層卡士達醬，上面擺了滿滿的綜合莓果，十分誘人；但她自出道前就養成吃不飽的習慣，只吃了一半，就不再動那塊塔了。

安喜延解決掉自己的那塊蛋糕後，看見文星伊面前的半塊塔，忍不住出聲抗議：「你就是這樣，我才不想跟你約吃飯，跟你吃飯太沒意思了！看你這樣節食，還明明就比我瘦，我都要有罪惡感了。」

文星伊早就被不少姐妹抱怨這件事到習以為常了，反正她也沒有要改善的意思，只是討好地安撫她：「別這樣嘛～男生他們都去當兵了，能約出來的朋友不就我們兩個，你就多包容我這壞習慣。」

「唉，以前聚餐還沒特別受你影響的，現在兩人出來吃飯這種感覺特別強烈。以前燦多都會把你吃剩的清光光。」安喜延也想念起去當兵的朋友們了。「下次男孩子們休假，我們兩個如果都有空檔，就一起請他們吃飯吧！」

聽到讓她苦惱的關鍵字，文星伊有些不自在，但又無法控制自己想聊他：「我都不知道是燦多吃掉的，難怪他減肥總是不成功。」

「他是個愛吃鬼沒錯。可是他真的特別照顧你呀，每次你喝得醉醺醺的，不也是他送你回家？」雖然同齡，但安喜延還是擺出姐姐的姿態：「我起初都有些擔心他把你怎麼了，所以回到家還要再打視訊電話給他確認你們沒睡在一起。」

文星伊差點把剛喝下去的咖啡吐出來：「他怎麼可能會對我怎樣啊？」

安喜延用譴責的眼神看著她：「所以說妳真的太沒警覺了！就算是好朋友，他還是男孩子啊！你沒看那麼多新聞都是跟朋友去夜店去喝酒然後被強暴的嗎？我也沒辦法總是跟你在同一個聚餐的場子，你自己以後多警醒點，除非燦多在場，你最好少在有男生的場合喝太醉。」

文星伊沒想到自己在不知情的時候被好朋友這樣擔心著，內心頗受感動，很真摯地對安喜延保證自己不會再犯。「我都不知道給你添了這麼多麻煩...我以後也會多注意少喝兩杯的。」

「終於找到機會跟你說了，明明平常你什麼都很謹慎細心，就是喝酒這件事有些粗神經。」安喜延像想到什麼似的，補充說：「以後就算燦多在，妳也別喝太醉啊！他喜歡你喜歡得要命，我還是怕他有天忍不住獸性大發。」

這次文星伊真的把剛喝下去的水吐出來了，趕緊抓了桌上的紙巾擦臉。「啊、欸、你，你怎麼知道？」

安喜延翻了個白眼，忍不住吐槽：「我們92俱樂部全都知道，只有你不知道好嗎！」

「你什麼時候知道的？幹嘛不跟我說？」

「我是你的好朋友，也是燦多的好朋友，我還是有身為他好友的義氣，當然不會搶在他跟你告白之前跟你說啊。」

「所以你也知道他跟我告白了？...你們全都知道，就只有我不知道，我還真像個笨蛋一樣被蒙在鼓裡。」文星伊有些洩氣地趴在桌上。

「你們兩個是一樣笨。燦多一直不告白，我們都快被他煩死了。所以我才不想接他電話。」安喜延接著說：「妳真的都沒感覺嗎？就算他不明說喜歡你，明明也用行動表示了。每次你打電話給他，他都會接；你們吵架，也總是他先道歉；你喝醉酒，他也都很君子地送你回家。他對別的女生可不會這樣。你們之間一定還有更多事情是我不知道的，但光是我們看到的行為就覺得他對你夠好啦。」

文星伊被安喜延的發言震驚得目瞪口呆：「我以為他對誰都很好...」

「燦多是爛好人沒錯，但對別人可沒那麼周到。你看過他送我回家嗎？」

「我以為那是因為你有男朋友，他怕你男朋友吃醋...」

「那是原因之一啦，但在我沒男朋友的時候，他也是一次都沒送過我喔。」安喜延瞄一眼手機：「我是很想繼續當你的愛情顧問，但是我的演藝事業也需要經營，星阿，不好意思啦，我得回去拍戲了。」安喜延站起身，卻又猶豫著要不要離開。

文星伊沒看過她這麼不果斷的樣子，用手扯扯她的衣角：「怎麼啦，喜延？幹嘛一副欲言又止的樣子？」

安喜延又坐下，突然很慎重抓住文星伊的雙手：「星阿，你是我的好朋友，燦多也是。如果你要拒絕他，就等他當完兵再說吧！我真的不想看他當兵那麼辛苦還要失戀難過。」

文星伊有些好奇，她還以為安喜延是要說服他們趕快在一起。「怎麼你就覺得我要拒絕他了呢？」

「我現在才知道你對他的那些小舉動完全沒感覺。如果都做到這樣了還沒辦法讓你心動，可能真的永遠只能當朋友吧！」安喜延的手機又響了，她只能匆匆告別離去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果這篇不知道要寫幾章才能結束，節奏好慢⋯⋯  
> 老福特的燦星文最近有增加的趨勢，害我差點又不想寫了(￣▽￣)  
> By以前一直是只想看別人寫自己懶得寫的人


	5. Chapter 5

李征桓本來就和很多人都能輕易交上朋友，但這群92年生的同行夥伴，才是提到「朋友」兩個字時會自然出現在腦海的身影。

星伊本來也只是這群身影中的一個。

好吧，李征桓必須承認：即便在他發現他對星伊的感情之前，她對他而言就不僅僅只是這樣。

他們第一次一起聚餐的時候，除了後來成為92俱樂部的成員們以外，還有一些成員們各自的朋友。星伊和李征桓是唯二單獨赴約的，因此很自然地又坐在一起了。李征桓抵達時，一眼就在鬧哄哄此起彼落的打招呼聲中注意到文星伊——現場四個女孩子中，只有她是素著一張臉戴著棒球帽，很低調地坐在最角落的位置。沒化妝的她看起來就像個小孩子，一頭金棕色的頭髮披垂在兩頰兩側，好像剛起床梳洗完打算出門遛狗的一般女孩。這跟他在各大電視台後台看到的她簡直天差地遠，當時他還以為Mamamoo的rapper是性格孤傲生人勿近的一塊冰。

星伊吸引他的地方並不是她的外表，而是她這個人私下散發出來的氛圍。他進入這行也已經近三年，雖然初衷是因為喜愛唱歌，在公司安排下還是上了不少通告，在那些節目中，螢幕前與螢幕後常常需要與其他同行互動、前後輩的交流也有很多禮數要注意，李征桓當然想努力讓自己把每個工作做好，但也許因為自己出身釜山，內心深處總還一直覺得自己在首爾就是個過客，在圈子內有種格格不入的不自在感。看到星伊就好像就是自己家隔壁的女孩或是高中同學，有種可以用很自然地方式變熟的感覺。

他後來才知道，星伊跟他一樣覺到自己格格不入，難怪兩人可以交心。六年過去了，即便Mamamoo從青澀的新人女團轉變成大勢女團，玟星也從不受矚目的rapper擔當變成solo專輯大賣、能獨當一面的大明星，她還是跟當時他見到的女孩一樣真摯善良。

李征桓認為自己應該是92俱樂部中最了解文星伊的人，而文星伊也是最了解他的那位朋友。不知道是誰開始的，但兩人養成了一有空檔就閒聊的習慣。兩個人實在太合拍太有默契了，有著其他人不太能理解的語言和笑點，每次相處聊天對他來說都是一種紓壓的方式。

他們已經當朋友五六年了，他不僅僅知道她在工作上經歷過的困擾和煩惱，也知道她私下的一切，甚至也見過她的兩個妹妹。

他知道她喜歡各種遊戲，不論是密室逃脫、電玩還是一般的玩具。看到新的遊戲時她總是迫不及待想要嘗試，跟他競賽時又很有野心，如果贏了會雀躍好多天，每次聊天都要趁機損他一下。

他知道她號稱不吃甜食只是為了長期的身材管理，所以每次出去他都會故意多點幾道她喜歡的甜點或飲料，讓她先嚐幾口後，再把剩下的吃掉（她不知道他根本不愛分享食物，還有其實他並沒那麼愛甜食）。

他知道她雖然很會虛張聲勢，但其實每次被人讚美都極度害羞，她總是下意識地向下看或移開視線，接著一抹紅從她的後頸慢慢竄到她的雙頰呈現淡淡的粉紅色。每當他看到這樣的她，總默默想著即便如文星伊這樣優秀的一個人，卻還是如此難以消化他人的讚美，真的是很奇怪的一件事。

每次他故意講了很白痴的話，比如戲稱她為「女版燦多」時，他都不會錯過欣賞她不自覺上揚的嘴角，雖然接著就可能是她吐槽他或是拳頭重擊，但他樂此不疲，也許這也是為什麼他那麼常在節目上或聚會中說出那些愚蠢的笑話吧。

他知道她特別開心想慶祝的時候愛約人喝酒、心情不好時就會在家獨自喝酒；他也知道事實上最好只讓她喝完一瓶燒酒，而不是她自己宣稱的兩瓶燒酒的酒量，否則她會開始退化成三歲孩童大鬧。

他看過她哭泣也看過她大笑，他曾經成功地讓她在哭泣完破涕為笑；他也知道如何在她過度興奮或焦慮時讓她鎮定下來。

但他就是該死地不知道如何讓她知道他愛她。

「一把抓過來親一下就好了啊！」Ken同學眼睛盯著電視螢幕手上抓著電玩遙控器，一邊丟出毫無建設性的建議。

「要是她嚇跑了怎麼辦？我可不想絕交阿！」李征桓吃完最後一塊批薩，接著拿起紙巾擦手後揉成一團丟向Ken。

「那你就永遠當她的好朋友算了！」Jin跟Ken正在電玩世界中廝殺，但也不忘用事實狠狠地打李征桓的臉。

「祝你當完兵就能參加星伊的婚宴。」 Ken再補一刀：「你自己一直不私下把她約出來，真的是不能怪星伊遲鈍，每次都要拉我作陪，我也很煩好不好！沒看過這麼不乾脆的男人。」

身邊每個親近的朋友，如92俱樂部的成員，甚至孔燦，都被他拖著一起和星伊吃過飯看電影或參加密室逃脫，看來大家都受夠了。

正因為是最美好的存在，他才要如此小心翼翼呵護著；現在兩人相處可以如此契合，就是基於「朋友」這樣安全的定位，情侶總會分手，朋友才是能永遠安心陪伴在身邊的。兩人都是偶像的身分也讓他更小心翼翼，畢竟演藝圈有太多偶像在一起然後雙方人氣直落千丈的先例。

更可怕的是，李征桓最近發現他常常有想偷親她的衝動，甚至在午夜夢迴那些無法啟齒的夢的主角全都是她，每次清醒後他總有褻瀆她的罪惡感。如果沒有拉個第三者讓他保持理智，兩人真的沒辦法繼續往來。

但也是因為這樣，他也知道自己已經到了不告白不行的臨界點。

曾經在他決定放手一搏，打算去約星伊單獨出來約會的隔天，他發現自己病倒了。不太感冒的人通常一感冒就症狀特別嚴重，李征桓就屬於這個類型，勉強打了電話給電台請假後，他傳了訊息給星伊問她晚上能否臨時代班。

她馬上回了訊息：「我今天沒行程，但得先問問公司。怎麼會突然感冒了，看醫生了嗎？」

「現在要去了。經紀人會來載我。」

「看完醫生再跟我說」

接著十分鐘後，她又傳來訊息：「公司說可以代班，請電台的人來接洽吧。」她還是一如往常地有義氣，用最快速度回應他的請求。

處理完工作的事情也看完醫生後，李征桓便陷入沈沈的昏睡，等他醒來時，是姐姐把他叫醒的：「星伊來看你了。」

窗外天色已經是一片漆黑，他有些迷迷糊糊，還沒意識過來，就感覺到她冰冷的小手撫上他的額頭：「你都沒回我訊息，我擔心死了，可又得去電台做準備。怎麼睡了這麼久還這麼燒啊？」

姐姐拿出溫度計，幫他測了一下：「沒燒啊，已經退燒了。星伊你剛從外面進來手太冰了才覺得征桓臉溫度高。」

星伊有點不好意思的收回手：「我太擔心都忘了。」

「要不要喝點飲料？我去幫你倒。」姐姐把溫度計收回抽屜打算起身離去。

「不用麻煩了，這麼晚打擾您休息真的很抱歉，我很快就回去了。」

「不會，征桓有你這麼有義氣的朋友真的很幸福呢，我也才剛回來，我先去洗澡囉，你們慢聊。」姐姐離開後，不知道是粗神經還是想助攻，竟然還順手把門帶上。

李征桓演練無數次兩人獨處的約會、星伊也曾在他夢中出現在他房間裡面，此刻對他來說似乎有些夢幻不真實了。他掙扎著坐起身：「現在幾點？」

她站起來四處張望，把桌子上的水瓶交給他。「現在快ㄧ點了，我在《星夜》的任務完成才過來的。你現在感覺還好嗎？」

「看了醫生說只是普通感冒，就是喉嚨發炎和全身無力，睡一覺好多了。」

她顯然鬆了一口氣：「那就好，你一直不回我，我也猜想你可能在睡覺，但又不知道你生什麼病，一整天下來，我越想越擔心...」

他又躺回床上：「謝謝你這麼快就答應幫忙代班，還好我早上想到你還在放假，不然節目真的要開天窗啦。」

「這幾年也沒看你生幾次病，每次一生病就很慘，早上你那個沙啞的聲音真是嚇我一大跳！想說完了完了，燦多全身上下最有價值的聲音都沒了...」一放鬆後文星伊又開始調皮鬧他。

「我最有價值的地方不是性感的身體和帥氣的臉嗎？」雖然口罩遮住了星伊大半的臉，但她也如他預期地眼睛笑成兩個彎彎的弦月。

「哈哈哈，李征桓你到底對自己有多大的誤解。」

他決定忽視她的反擊：「雖然希望你一直可以健康，但如果你下次需要代班，我一定會去幫你的。我也會rap阿。」李征桓胡謅了幾句rap又逗得星伊樂不可支。

「謝謝你的rap讓我知道我一定要保持健康才行，否則讓你代班會出大事的。」

李征桓看到星伊站起身，內心突然冒出一股惆悵：「你要回去了嗎？」

「我買了排骨粥給你吃，你睡一整天都沒吃什麼很餓吧？」她將外帶的粥碗蓋打開，又走到他面前將粥遞給他。

「餵我吧，我現在沒什麼力氣。」李征桓突然長了心眼，想趁機享受一些福利。

星伊也不囉嗦就拿起湯匙，慢慢一口一口送入他口中，粥的份量和溫度剛剛好，她的手法也很嫻熟。吃完粥她又拿起放在桌上的藥袋，仔細端詳處方籤後，把睡前的藥遞給他吃下。

星伊想必是從小擔任大姐的角色常常做這種照顧人的工作吧，李征桓這個被照顧的病人突然又對這樣溫柔的她心生憐惜了。

「多啊⋯⋯明天能去上班嗎？」趴在床沿看著他喝水吃藥，星伊有些擔心地問。

「可以吧，你聽我現在聲音不是好多了？」

「那就好...我今天從老家開車來首爾，如果明天還要代班，我就不回去了。」 聽到她這麼說，李征桓愣住了，他忘記她放長假時偶爾會回富川，雖然兩地並不遠，他也沒想到她會願意趕來首爾只為了幫他代班DJ。

「星啊⋯⋯」他覺得既感謝又抱歉，反而不知道如何啟齒。

「嗯？」她應該是有點累了，趴在他的床沿用眼神示意他繼續說。

「謝謝。」最後只吐出了最簡單的兩個字。

趴在床緣的星伊慵懶地擺擺手：「這不算什麼...你也一直都幫我好多，終於能報答你了。⋯⋯我好睏，旁邊的沙發可不可以借我瞇一下，我躺個15分鐘就好？現在就去開車回家可能會出車禍。」

看到她搖搖晃晃走到旁邊的小沙發躺下，李征桓趕忙也從床頭櫃找出毛毯幫她蓋上。

「抱歉阿，你生病還這樣打擾你，我今天第一次自己主持電台節目，來賓我也不太熟，真的太緊張了，現在工作完成力氣都耗盡了⋯⋯」星伊閉著眼睛躺在雙人沙發上，全身縮在毛毯裡好像小動物一樣。

李征桓現在內心的歉疚和憐惜已經升到最高點。他坐在沙發旁的地板上看著她入睡後，找出放在一旁的手機打開通訊軟體，發現滿滿的都是她和經紀人的訊息。

17:30 「我到電台了，你看完醫生了嗎？」

17:55 「還好提早到了，可以和作家好好確認過劇本，請放心。」

18:03「醫生怎麼說？作家和PD問我你生什麼病、還要請假多久，我也回答不了」

19:00 「你在休息吧？希望不是太嚴重。」

21:00 「放送快要開始了，我好緊張啊！！晚飯也吃不下」

21:30「但是你不要擔心，醒來的話趕快聽放送吧！我會好好做的」

22:53「之前一直威脅要搶DJ位置是我錯了，這真是不容易啊」

00:02「任務完成！你還在睡嗎？我妹妹說今天的節目無聊了點😢」

00:20「我現在買粥和營養品去你家喔」

00:32 未接來電一通

這個人情真的不知道如何償還，李征桓心疼地看著她疲憊的睡顏，忍不住出手撫摸著她的前額。李征桓享受著她在身邊的幸福感，一邊又苦澀地想著她還真沒把他當異性看，喝醉或累的時候都可以這樣放心地在他身邊睡著...但是他對她的憐愛在此刻已經抑止不住了，必須做些什麼才能抒發。看著她戴口罩的睡顏，李征桓忍不住在心裡盤算，如果隔著口罩吻她應該不會傳染吧？她這麼疲憊，隔著口罩輕輕吻她應該不會吵醒她吧？

好像感應到他在打什麼壞主意似的，文星伊突然翻了個身，面朝向沙發內側繼續熟睡。根本什麼壞事也沒做的李征桓嚇得收手，乖乖坐在她身旁陪著她。

「征桓？星伊回去了嗎？我要進去了喔」

「喔，努那進來吧，她還沒走。」

姐姐進來時看到的就是李征桓守在熟睡的文星伊身旁的畫面，她忍不住巴了弟弟的頭一下。

「幹嘛！我什麼都沒做啊！」李征桓摸摸自己的頭覺得十分無辜。

「這時候也不知道要期待你做些什麼還是當個正人君子。」姐姐嘆了口氣。「你還真是個笨蛋阿！」

「我是病人耶！別再攻擊我啦！」

「病人也該好好休息，不是坐在女孩子旁邊看她睡覺吧！」

「怎麼讓你這麼一說我倒像癡漢了。我是要按照約定叫她起床。」

看看時間差不多了，他無奈地把星伊搖醒。

多虧平常工作的訓練，星伊已經成了小睡片刻的高手，被叫醒後很快就清醒了。臨走前還不忘叮嚀：「多啊，我買的營養品都在客廳桌上，你明天有力氣了要記得吃喔。」

代替病人送著文星伊上車的姐姐回來後，看到李征桓有些失魂落魄的樣子，嘆了口氣：「這麼好的女孩子，你千萬別放手阿。」

但是決定權並不在我手裡，李征桓想，從他愛上她的那刻起，就一直在文星伊手中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了寫這章對燦多做了不少功課，才發現之前的設定好OOC阿ಠ_ಠ，請諸君就當AU來看吧⋯⋯  
> Ps. 今天星星又要上星夜好期待喔，因為星夜禮拜日晚上都變得不討人厭了。


	6. Chapter 6

**告白後第182天**

一回到家，文星伊整個人攤在沙發上一動也不動，這天她solo參加一個綜藝節目，過程中場地和機器都發生了點問題，整個拍攝延宕讓她在現場空等了4個小時不說，真正拍攝時她也沒有表現得很好，讓文星伊結束後又疲憊又沮喪。

她一向是跟其他成員一起拍攝時才能發揮得好。以前獨自錄影也發生過類似的事情，這種感覺真的很糟，每次都讓她忍不住埋怨老天爺為何要這樣對待她。明明是已經用盡全力勉強自己嘗試去做自己不擅長的工作，成果卻跟自己的努力沒能成正比，這種工作經驗總是讓她忍不住變得很負面。

手指習慣性地滑過手機螢幕，畫面停在好久以前她和燦多的聊天視窗。他最懂得在她又累又沮喪的時候安撫她，但是現在她卻不能打給他。

文星伊起身前往廚房尋找其他能讓她快樂起來的東西，最後只翻出妹妹喝剩的半瓶燒酒。自從上個月她喝醉酒逼問妹妹男友打算何時向妹妹求婚而惹毛妹妹後，她承諾自罰三個月不能喝酒以表示悔過，家裡的燒酒也被妹妹清光了。但今天真的是特殊狀況，而且反正半瓶酒也不會醉。

深秋的夜晚微寒的氣候讓人更想和所愛的人聚在一起，而文星伊又是特別怕無聊和孤單的人。她突然想念起92朋友們常常相聚的燒肉店，還有店內她最鍾愛的煎餅。打開外送軟體，隨便就近叫了一家煎餅店的煎餅充當晚餐，吃了幾口覺得味道很不對，只好又先把剩下的部分打包起來擺在冰箱。

她突然想起有一次她陪著失戀的安喜延在她家聊天，突然好想吃煎餅，打視訊電話給燦多隨口聊到這個想望，他在半個小時後就帶著那家店的煎餅出現在安喜延家門口。她記得當時吃得很開心，但安喜延還在鬱悶中，一塊也吃不下。

文星伊想起先前安喜延對她講過的話，難道燦多當時的熱血送餐也不是出於對安喜延的義氣，只是因為自己隨口提了一句好想吃嗎？

她拍拍自己微熱的臉頰，在心裡對自己說：「清醒點！別太臭美了文星伊。」

其實文星伊願意的話也還是約得到一起吃煎餅喝酒的其他朋友，但今天真的太鬱悶了，她也不想出去吃飯喝酒還得顧慮自己有沒有悶壞其他人。她又想念起那個每次她最悶的時候都陪著她的燦多，想也奇怪，以前跟他傾吐煩惱時，怎麼自己都不會顧慮這種事情？

很快就解決了那半瓶燒酒，文星伊決定出門再喝一點小酒。當她打開自家大門時，迎面而來冷冽的寒風讓她忍不住又把脖子的圍巾拉得更嚴實些，她又想起以前某人就常常會幫她整理她鬆脫的圍巾或大衣，總是很怕她受寒的樣子。這一瞬間她突然懂了為什麼身邊的人都誤會過他們在交往這件事。

文星伊搖搖頭，今天是怎麼回事？總是不自覺一直想到燦多。

五分鐘後她抵達自己常去的一間咖啡廳兼酒吧，這家店白天是咖啡店，但過了晚餐時間會開始兼賣酒精飲料，因為老闆娘是自家妹妹大學同學，所以每次文星伊心情不好或休假想一個人喝一點酒時都可以很放心地來這間店，不用擔心被騷擾也不用擔心喝醉了回不了家。

這是一間首爾街頭隨處可見的咖啡店，店裡總是會有一桌不知道坐了多久的帶著筆電做報告的學生，今天店裡還有剛下班帶著疲憊的神情邊喝酒邊談論著辦公室八卦的上班族。文星伊逕自走向最角落光線較昏暗的一桌，拿出一本書假裝沈浸在書中的世界其實是偷偷觀察著店裡其他客人、順便想想心事。

她喜歡觀察這些客人，然後想像著沒做歌手的自己是什麼樣子。會不會像隔壁的研究生一樣看很多艱澀的磚頭原文書？還是像門口已經有些醉而講話越來越大聲的上班族一樣，抱怨著上司的不明智決策，但隔天還是帶著宿醉的頭痛去上班？

手邊的啤酒喝到一半，文星伊才發現另一個角落那桌坐了一對情侶。兩人看起來也是三十左右的年紀，他們似乎是很幸福地沈浸在兩人世界而完全不為店內的噪音所影響。一般來說，情侶是她最不會偷看的客人類型，因為看著他們文星伊總有種偷窺人家隱私的罪惡感。但這對情侶有種輕鬆的氛圍，讓她也放下了這種包袱。那男子不知道對女朋友講了什麼話讓女子出拳輕輕揍了他的肩膀一下，但女子的眼神也是帶著著笑意的。接著男子又說了一句話，女子忍俊不住笑出聲了。男子微笑回望著女朋友，接著微微向前親了她一下。男子望著女子的眼神溫柔得可以，文星伊突然覺得好熟悉卻又想不起來在哪裡看過那個眼神。

直到晚上躺平在自己床上快要入睡前，文星伊才像被雷打到一樣想起來：那就是燦多平常看她的眼神。

結果她就失眠了。

凌晨不知道幾點，文星伊終於睡著，結果睡眠也無法平復她亂糟糟的情緒。

在夢中，她又回到MBC大樓的後門，燦多緊緊抱住她說著：「星阿，我喜歡你。對不起，現在才告訴你。」當時她被嚇得什麼話都說不出來，心臟砰砰砰地跳著，幸好緊緊抱住她的燦多只自顧自地說話，似乎絲毫未察覺她的緊張和悸動。

在這個夢裡重演被告白的場景，文星伊仍然可以清楚感受到胸腔內心臟跳動的力道和他縈繞在她耳邊的溫柔嗓音。

跟現實不同的是，這次沒有經紀人歐膩不識相的喇叭聲。像被抱緊了一世紀那麼久後，燦多終於放開她並稍稍拉開距離，但仍然用他那雙溫柔充滿愛意卻又帶著不可名狀的憂傷的眼睛牢牢鎖住她的視線。

「我愛你。」

此刻燦多再度往前一步，在文星伊能做出任何回應之前吻住了她。一開始只是清純的嘴唇與嘴唇的接觸，他的嘴唇軟軟的、輕輕地碰觸著她的，小心翼翼地試探著她；一旦發現文星伊絲毫沒有拒絕的意思，他側頭加深了這吻，雙手也攀上她的纖腰把她摟住，兩人身體終於緊密貼合，他的身體的溫度傳到她身上，她也忍不住把雙手環繞到他的後頸，一邊怯怯地回應他的吻。

接著，就像所有連續劇裡面演的一樣，她的鬧鐘就響了，盡責地提醒主人該回到現實世界。

她掙扎著拿起手機，看到時間是6:00整，手機提醒跳出來告訴她今天得要早起繼續錄影。她想到又得去面對跟昨天一樣的工作環境，忍不住又將整顆頭埋進枕頭，並試圖讓自己忘掉剛剛夢中燦多身體帶給她的溫暖感受還有他那令她心跳異常的吻。

可惡，為什麼要做這個怪夢！她現在恨自己的腦子要做這個夢來讓她更心煩。一整天工作下來，一有空檔她就忍不住想到燦多嘴唇的觸感、還有他摟著她的腰帶來的安心感。然後她又要拍拍自己的臉提醒自己這只是個夢，燦多從來沒有親過她，現在連見他一面都有困難⋯⋯想著想著，她又要咒罵因此渴望見到他、被他親吻的自己。

她只是把他當成最好的朋友而已，沒有對他心動。

「對燦多心動的話，就不會是朋友啦。」

腦中突然響起自己剛當上星夜的半固定嘉賓時跟燦多鬥嘴說過的話。她忍不住想問當年天真的自己：心動了就不能當朋友了嗎？

難道是因為想繼續一直當朋友而壓抑著不心動嗎？

現在的自己會這麼心動，不也是因為當了這麼久的好朋友嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於趕在燦多生日結束前完成啦⋯⋯


	7. Chapter 7

**告白後第200天**

「李征桓！你的信！」李征桓四周又響起既羨慕又嫉妒的起哄聲。大部分的軍隊同儕都不如他那麼常收到信；現代人已經不怎麼寫信了，就算軍方特地推出軍用的app，讓家人朋友更方便寄信到軍營，但人們就是更習慣傳送短訊息；此外，李征桓也是到了軍中才知道有那麼多人在進軍隊前和另一半分手，因為大部分的大韓民國軍人在服兵役的整整兩年間，能真正和另一半見面約會的時間實在沒幾天，不如先乾脆地分了，免得在當兵時苦撐、出來後又要面對失戀之苦。

其實他也沒有收到很多信，偶爾家人會寫信來，然後就是大概每隔兩個月由文星伊寄來的信。第一次收到信時，他也覺得很神奇，除了粉絲的信，他好像從中學以後就沒收過實體信了。

他承認自己告白之後也是個膽小鬼，鴕鳥心態地想著不主動聯絡星伊就不會尷尬、不會被拒絕，後來他入伍了，就算想聯絡也沒辦法，原本打算就如此逃避下去，退伍再說，結果就收到由姊姊轉發的星伊來信。

收到她的信實在讓他欣喜若狂，連續好幾天睡前都要再看一眼才甘心睡著，看到他都會背了。信中的內容其實蠻無聊的，大約是她知道透過app的信都需要經過軍隊審核，所以也不會談太多私事，內容大多是不著邊際地講一些生活瑣事，比如說最近的愛看的戲劇節目或愛吃的東西，都是很單純的幾封來自朋友的信。

「朋友哪會花那麼多心思寫信！你是傻子吧？我朋友只會在我通訊軟體留下個訊息問我何時休假一起去吃個飯，那還已經是最好的朋友了！一般朋友知道你去當兵就當你消失兩年一樣不聞不問的。」隊上前輩正勳帶著酸溜溜的語氣說。

李征桓沒有回嘴，只傻笑著。全世界最有可能寫信給當兵的朋友的人就是文星伊，他默默地想。他不知道該如何對不熟悉她的人解釋他和文星伊的朋友關係，他們不知道寫信的人就是這麼一個心思細膩且情感豐富的靈魂。

在軍中的生活很苦，雖然李征桓很幸運完全沒遇到欺壓他的前輩，但沒幾個人受得了這種不自由以及長時間一成不變的體力勞動。如果說在軍營的生活像是來到異世界，星伊的信就是讓他接收原本的世界的微弱訊息的無線電話筒，裡面叨叨絮絮的瑣碎小事都成了他抓住一點點生活實感的載體。

\--

> _從不回信的多先生:_
> 
> _前天我第一次因為喝醉酒闖禍了。_
> 
> _你們去當兵後我酒好像喝得更多了。請先別擔心，經過喜延嚴肅地勸告後，我在外只和成員或staff姊姊們一起喝酒，其他時候都在家裡自己喝。但就是在家喝酒讓我闖禍的。昨天妹妹男友很晚才跟她一起回家，兩人進門後我大概也才喝兩瓶燒酒，應該是不怎麼醉的，但據說我像隔壁大嬸一樣逼問妹妹的男朋友打算什麼時候跟她求婚。雖然我醒來後完全不記得了，但大妹非常生氣，這好像是第一次她氣到不跟我講話。_
> 
> _我知道這種醉鬼行為很討人厭，但我還是想替自己辯解一下：你也知道大妹從去年就一直跟我說她很期待著他求婚的吧？他們都交往5、6年了，時間也差不多了吧？_
> 
> _唉，寫信果然對自我反省有幫助，看看我寫下來的這些是哪家大嬸逼婚的語氣呀！我自己連戀愛都不談的，哪有資格對別人的戀愛指指點點呢？晚一點妹妹回來，我跟她好好賠罪道歉就是了。_
> 
> _多先生，就算沒有跟你講到話，這樣寫信給你也都還是能讓我冷靜許多，謝謝你讓我變成更好的人。你不在的日子，總讓我常常想聽以前跟punch合作的那首歌，歌詞用來描寫我現在的心境真是再適合不過了呢。祝平安健康_
> 
> _PS. 下次放假給我個訊息吧！_
> 
> _By星小姐_

\--

看完信，李征桓皺了皺眉頭，星伊和Punch合作的那首歌在講什麼？那是兩年多前發行的單曲了吧？他只記得曲子很好聽，但是歌詞他真的記不得了，現在手邊也沒有手機可以隨時上網查，想不起來這首歌詞讓他有些困擾。但總之，看起來她很平安，也沒跟不熟悉的人一起喝酒，心情也算不錯，知道她過得好，他也就放心了。

距離下次放假還有100多天，到時候還是鼓起勇氣約她見面吧。

**告白後第320天**

在李征桓入伍快一年後，終於能和同業的朋友們聚在一起吃飯。除了剛入伍還沒放假的Jin，92俱樂部大家都到場了，這場聚餐名義是慰勞李征桓和Ken，但也是替即將入伍的孔燦餞別，也邀了很多跟成員親近的演藝圈好朋友，有些人甚至攜伴出現，整間餐廳都被他們包場了。

李征桓抵達時，位子已經差不多被坐滿了，申東佑招呼著他坐下「征桓，快來看看你要吃什麼，儘量點，說好了今天我請客。」

「謝謝哥，那我今天要多喝點啦。」

「廢話，你不喝我們也會灌醉你的！」Ken笑著插嘴。

一陣寒暄後，菜陸續一道一道地上來，大家也開始熱絡地聊天，當過兵或正在軍中的男人忙著跟即將入伍的孔燦傳授軍中生存法則，李征桓終於得空偷瞄坐在另一桌的星伊。她正在和Punch聊天，看來已經喝了兩杯，興致很高，正被同桌的人說的話逗樂而笑得很大聲。分開將近一年後的此刻，李征桓連能夠和她在同一個空間、聽到她爽朗的笑聲都覺得無比感激。

「...聽說征桓他們隊上也是這樣的，對嗎？征桓？燦多！」Ken突然用把話題轉到他身上，當場抓包他的心不在焉。

「阿？抱歉，我沒聽清楚，你說什麼？」

「你這小子真是的，想換到別桌去就早說，我們都很大方的。」Ken拍拍他的肩，同桌的成員們也都笑了。

車善玗故作不是滋味也跟著調侃他：「比起其他”好朋友”，我們更久沒見面耶，李征桓真是沒心。」

李征桓有些不好意思地抓抓頭：「阿、我自罰一杯好了。」

「等一下再被抓到分心一次，哥就要多喝一杯燒酒。」孔燦也跟著起哄。

此時，星伊和Punch剛好一起端著酒杯走過來：「你們在對燦多玩什麼勸酒的遊戲？我們也要參加。」

「星伊姐過來就玩不成了...嗚！」耍嘴皮子的孔燦突然被李征桓肘擊，話也沒說完，只能悶悶地揉著被攻擊的腰部。

「什麼呀？」星伊似乎沒聽清楚，但還是笑著回應：「我們自己來敬酒，燦多還是得多喝一杯的吧？」

「在軍中辛苦了，謝謝你們保家衛國。」Punch拿起燒酒瓶幫他倒酒。大家也就笑鬧著跟著喝了幾杯；這一切都是這麼的自然如常，好像李征桓從來沒離開過一樣。

聚餐結束後，一切也像以前一樣，大家理所當然推派由李征桓招車送喝醉的文星伊回家。果然如她信裡所說的，她已經不再醉到失去理智，最好的證據就是她都不需要他攙扶，上計程車後甚至還乖乖地自己繫上安全帶。看著她做這些動作，李征桓突然想起幾年前她曾經在他的車上像個孩子般大鬧跟他搶酒，最後甚至還哭了。

「你記得以前有一次妳喝醉酒坐我的車回家，結果一直跟我搶一瓶燒酒還搶輸嗎？」

「有嗎？我不記得了，但以前我真的好會喝啊。」

「好幾次妳喝醉酒，我都像照顧小孩子似的。」

星伊顯得很不好意思：「我知道，一直以來太謝謝你了。今天本來我也不想喝這麼多的，但好久看到這麼多朋友，一開心就忍不住想多喝幾杯助興。」

「好久不見大家，我也很開心。」只剩下兩人獨處後，果然還是感受到彼此有些尷尬的氛圍；不知道是因為將近一年沒講話，還是一年前最後一次談話的內容造成的。沈默許久後，李征桓終於開口：「謝謝你一直寫信給我。」

「說到這個我就有氣，那你為什麼都不回我信？」她有些哀怨地瞪他一眼。

「對不起，軍中的事情太無趣了，我也不知道要跟你分享什麼。」李征桓看著她氣嘟嘟的臉，才發現他有多想念她那些可愛的小脾氣和孩子氣的神情。

「我的生活也很無聊阿！一開始想寄信還不知道怎麼寄，我還是想辦法聯繫你了。」她賭氣地轉過頭看著窗外，這舉動也讓李征桓沒辦法看到她的臉，她的背影感覺好像一隻炸毛的小動物，害他很想用手摸摸她的頭，就像安撫寵物一樣。

「你寫的內容跟我在軍中的生活相比一點也不無聊，我每封信都反覆看了很多次。」李征桓猶豫了一下，好不容易才鼓起勇氣開口說：「你信裡說的那首歌，我一放假拿到手機就查了歌詞...這是不是能夠當作你對我的答覆？」

星伊還沒來得及回答，司機就告知他們已經到了第一個目的地。她不發一語地下車，對司機說請他稍等一下，便在窗外對著李征桓用手勢示意請他下車。李征桓一頭霧水，但還是下車了。

「可惡的多先生，好久不見，抱抱我吧，我真的很想你。」星伊張開雙手面向他。

李征桓這才正眼看著她的臉，有些驚訝地發現她眼眶紅了，漂亮的鳳眼帶著濃濃的怨懟。他不由自主地走向她，用一年前告白時一摸一樣的姿態與她相擁。

剛剛在其他朋友面前裝得再開朗灑脫，但其實都是敷衍的姿態，現在與最思念的人相擁才感到踏實和安心。李征桓剛剛才想起陌生的日子那首歌，他突然懂了，她並不止是今晚在那間餐廳裡強迫自己扮演得體的好朋友的角色，過去一年來也一直是這麼過的；他們兩個雖然暫時處於不同的世界，但都是帶著空洞的心情應付生命中接踵而來的任務。抱著她因為情緒激動而微微顫抖瘦小的身子，他對自己的自卑和遲疑不決對她所造成的傷害感到無比歉疚，抱著她的雙臂忍不住又收緊了一點。

李征桓暗暗下了一個決定，一年後回來就要用盡全力抱緊她，再也不放開了。

「我也很想你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於把想寫的梗都寫完了!  
> 雖然到最後一章還是不怎麼甜，改來改去覺得還是這種要甜不甜吊人胃口的結局是我最喜歡的(也是我寫文能力不足的藉口啦。)  
> 一開始想寫文只是想滿足自己對燦星文的飢渴，也不太在乎kudos，但看到kudos漸漸增加也很開心，知道自己的拙作還有人喜歡，變成後期寫文的動力。  
> 希望把兩位主角的後續發展寫在另外一篇短篇，雖然不保證能寫多少就是了...


End file.
